A Poem From The Heart
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: When words of love fail to come out, you simply grab a pencil or pen and write those words of love down for them.
Poetry, it's a way for someone to express themselves when they feel they have no other way to. This can range from poems of the heart to poems about the simple things in life. For this story though, we will dwell into a poem that's from the heart of someone who has had troubled trying to confess his love for that special someone. That someone being Nick Wilde, while the one who he has tried to confess his love to being his partner and close friend Judy Hopps. For over the past couple of months, Nick has tried his best to confess to the small rabbit, but it seemed like whoever he tried to bring up the subject. His tongue would get tied and only stutters would come out, leading only for awkward moments and a very confused Judy.

It was only after those failed attempts Nick would realize that if he can't get his words out, he would just have to write them down onto a piece of paper. So that's what he did, as every night for the past two weeks when he would get off work he would try and write out the perfect poem. Which lead to countless crunched pieces of paper being trashed and countless erasers being distinguished to correct the wrong words he would put down. Eventually though, the fox would finally write what he wanted to get down for Judy. A poem that had his love spilled out all over the paper, as well as his feelings. Now that the easy part was done, or sort of easy part, came the hard part of meeting up with her and reading the poem to her. Now wether what happened was an act of God or just pure blind Luck, the following Sunday after he wrote the poem the two had received a day off together. Knowing this could be his one and only chance, to not only tell her but possibly have the whole day to spend with who he hoped would be his girlfriend. Nick had called Judy the night before to arrange a meeting with her in the city's part at noon, telling her he had something to show her. Of course she loved the idea of spending time with her partner, but was also very curious as to what he wanted to show her.

With the meeting now planned out, the following morning the two got ready. As Nick dressed himself in a plain green T-shirt along with a black tie and blue jeans while Judy dressed herself in a plain pink sweatshirt with black sweatpants. Once they were dressed in their attire, the two headed out of their home with the exception of one of them carrying something valuable in the sense of the heart. The time was about 11:55 when Judy arrived in the park where she saw many cubs playing with friends and family, but when she hadn't seen Nick. The rabbit took a seat at one of the benches that laid in front of the parks small pool, leaning back as she waited for her friend who wasn't far behind. As the fox was just a few blocks from the park, and as he walked there, he couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

"Oh I'm such a nervous wreck right now. Look at me, my paws are shaking." Nick said to himself, looking at his paws which were indeed giving little shakes.

"Calm down Nick, you take bad guys down for a living. This should as easy as pie, shouldn't it?" He asked himself, shaking his head as the sounds of kids playing became more and more clearer with each step he took.

"It's gotta be, besides even if she says no that doesn't mean she'll stop being friends with you. She's not that way, but I really want her to say yes." Nick exclaimed with hope, shaking his head with the rush of feelings he was having. He then became quite though when he began to enter the park to which he looked at his phone which read 12:00 pm.

"I bet she's already here." As he began to look around the park, trying to find those long ears of hers that usually stood out. When he didn't see them, he ventured into the park deeper which allowed him to see those ears sitting at one of the park benches.

"There's that fuzzy rabbit." Nick said with a smile, reaching into his left pants pocket and took out a folded piece of paper that contained his poem. He then slowly unfolded it, beginning to look at it while also giving a quick glance at Judy.

"I guess this is it, best get to it before you get cold paws." The fox then began to make his way over to the rabbit which took but a few minutes. Once he did, he took a seat next to her which caught the rabbits attention quickly.

"There you are Nick, how are you doing today?" Judy asked, showing her usual happy yet warm smile of hers.

"Hey carrots, I'm doing ok. How about you?" Nick asked, showing a smile back while also clenching the paper close to his chest so Judy wouldn't see the words quite yet.

"As good as I can be. So, what did you want to show me Nick? Is that it?" Judy asked curiously, pointing to the paper Nick was holding.

"It is, but before I do there's something I need to tell you about this before I show you it." He told her, the nervousness coming back to him which showed on his face. Seeing this, Judy became a little baffled.

"Um ok, what's the story?" She asked with wander, inching a little closer to Nick who had a soft blush of red beginning to form under his coat of red fur.

"Well, we've been friends for two years now and over those years I started to uh, how can I put this? Ummmm, I started to harbor something for you." Nick told her, making the bunny tilt her head.

"Harbor...what?" Her heart now beginning to quicken in its pace from her friends words, for she knew there were only so many things someone could harbor in a friendship.

"I harbored very strong feelings for Judy. Feelings that have, umm, uhh." He began to stutter like he had before, which made him a little angry for he was just trying to tell her the back story to this piece he had. Knowing though he couldn't get any farther, he just gripped the paper with his right paw and extended it towards Judy.

"Here, apparently I can't even tell you about it. But this holds what I'm trying to say and what I've been feeling for you as of recently." Upon hearing this, Judy slowly took the paper from the fox with her left paw and soon held it with both her paws. Looking at it, she saw it was a poem written by him.

"A poem?" She said aloud, looking at Nick who just turned his head away from her. After he did this, she looked back at the poem with wander, a poem that read...

 _Judy,_

 _Since me and you met,_

 _My life has taken a turn for the better._

 _For I no longer hustle or hurt people,_

 _Rather I protect people from people like me from before._

 _I no longer think of just myself,_

 _Rather I think of others like the many friends I've come to know._

 _And I no longer feel alone like I had when I lost my mother years ago,_

 _Rather I feel welcomed and loved by many people._

 _Which brings me to why I wrote this for you,_

 _If it wasn't for you who knows where I would be right now?_

 _Would I even still be in Zootopia or six feet under ground?_

 _It's something I always wander about,_

 _But that's why my heart has grown so found of you._

 _You saved from what could've been a terrible life,_

 _And you gave me something I had lost with my mother._

 _You gave me an undying love,_

 _You are always there for me when I need you,_

 _You comfort me when I'm at my weakest,_

 _And you stand up for me even when I don't ask you to._

 _Such things I feel are qualities we all look for in our soul mate,_

 _That's what I feel like you are to me Judy,_

 _I feel like you are my soul mate,_

 _That I was meant to be with you._

 _I love you Judy just like the moon likes a clear starry night sky._

 _I love you so much and I hope you love me like the way I love you._

After reading the poem, Judy placed the poem on the right side of her. As she began to let the heartfelt words sink into both her brain and her heart. In a way, she felt like Nick had been acting odd around her, now she knew why he would stutter on the same topic he would always try to bring up. He loved her all this time, but did she love him back? It was hard to tell with the silence that was happening between the two for a good five minutes, knowing she had to say something though Judy spoke up.

"Nick." She said, turning to him. When he heard his name, he slowly turned his towards her. His face reading 'please don't be mad at me'. Rather the opposite happened, as Judy took her left paw and held Nicks right paw, gripping it tightly.

"That was a very sweet poem you wrote. It makes me feel happy inside I could do and give you so much Nick. It's funny in a way, cause who knows where I would be if you hadn't helped me those couple of years ago." She then lifted his paw up to her face, where she began to rub her head against it. This caused Nick to widen his eyes a little, and for a war feeling to engulf him.

"So, does that mean you love me Judy? Or do you still wish to stay friends? If you do it's ok, I just had to tell you that I-." He couldn't finish his sentence though, as a pair of soft yet wet rabbit lips clashed onto his. Something he couldn't believe was happening, what does he do next? Such a question raced through his mind, going on instincts alone, he grasped Judy's right paw with his left and pushed his lips against hers.

 _"She loves me. She loves me the way I love her."_ Was all that ran through Nicks mind over and over again. The twos paws then gripped each other tightly as possible, the passion of their kiss beginning to extend to their hearts which were both beating like lightning striking the ground, quick and loud. The lovers kiss though only lasted for a few minutes, to which they broke away.

"Does that answer your question fox?" Judy breathed, showing a smile on her face.

"It did, loud and clear." Nick then wrapped Judy in a hug, letting his head rest between her ears while her head became buried in his chest. Judy's arms soon found themselves wrapped around Nicks waist, clutching him tightly.

"I love you Judy Hopps, and I'm never letting go of you without a fight." Nick stated with a serious tone, making the rabbit let out a slight laugh.

"Oh Nick, you'll never to put up a fight. I'll be your side like I always have been, and I love you like the sun loves a clear blue sky." The two then chuckled, before they broke apart from the hug. Once they did, they ventured off into the city to spend time together, the other holding the others paw for on that day a great friendship turned into a great and everlasting love between prey and predator.

 **Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
